


You Deserve It

by Sprinkles257



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Do the amalgamates count as minor character death?, F/F, Fluff? Just a little less than in other fics, Minor Angst, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, this is short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: Alphys feels underserving of the "Happy Ending" because of her mistakes. Undyne says otherwise.





	You Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> Post pacifist - like, almost immediately after.  
> On my iPad Mini, I have a tiny list of fanfic ideas on the Notes app. This one has been in it for about a year, so I decided to finally write it! I'm happy I'm still writing Undertale to this day. My next fic will very likely be Fontcest - I got the idea at school today. Have you noticed a pattern with my shippings? XD  
> Here are the ships you might see: Fontcest (very likely), Alphyne (likely), and Friskriel/Chariel (or whatever the heck you call Frisk/Asriel and Chara/Asriel. It's platonic, of course. :P) (unlikely). I like them, just not nearly as much as the first two and I'm probably too lazy to write it. But who knoooows~  
> -  
> Fun fact: I actually pronounce ramen the way Papyrus does. I know it's wrong, but I'm stubborn so I say that way anyway. I say it as "ray-men".  
> Thank you, and please enjoy! :)

   Undyne walked (or maybe jogged) up to Papyrus one day, who was reading a magazine on cars. He looked up, giving a little wave.

   "HELLO, UNDYNE!" 

   The fish lady returned the wave, hastily but kindly. "Hey, Papyrus." She looked to one side. "Have you seen Alphys?"

   "HMM...SHE WAS HANGING OUT WITH MY BROTHER A WHILE AGO, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS NOW." Papyrus stuck his phalange in the air. "I'VE GOT IT! YOU SHOULD CHECK THE PANTRY. SHE LIKES EATING THOSE WEIRD NOODLY-THINGIES THAT AREN'T SPAGHETTI, RIGHT?"

  "Thanks!" Undyne chuckled, despite her current situation. "And it's called ramen, dude."

   The tall skeleton winked. "...RIGHT, 'RAY-MEN'. ANYWAY, BEST OF WISHES!"

   "See you!"

* * *

   Undyne "walk-jogged" to a nearby room with a cream-colored wooden door. Alphys is sitting on a stool, browsing on her comically advanced phone (jetpacks, seriously!). There is a container of ramen near a leg of the stool. She appeared to be brooding over something. The fish lady put a hand on her shoulder.

   "There you are, Alphys! I've been looking for you."

   "Ah! - Oh, h-hi, Undyne." The lizard monster looked up, slightly startled out of her thoughts.

   "What's up?"

   "O-oh, um, well...I was just thinking about some things. N-no big deal, heheh!" 

   Undyne looked at her girlfriend with a minor sense of authority, but underlying care as well. She was just that type of tough-yet-caring type of monster.

   "It matters to me! I care about your well-being and stuff!" She softened her voice, just for a moment. "It's okay, you can tell me."

   Alphys looked tentative, but said what was wrong, resigned. "Well, alright...This...just doesn't feel right. We all l-live as a family, but I made so many mistakes. I d-don't deserve it."

   The fish woman's voice immediately raised, she looked baffled. "WHAT?! Yeah you do! Those were  _mistakes,_ you didn't mean to do them! You tried your hardest, and  _that's_ what matters!"

   It seemed the pair's voices were inversely proportional, because Alphys just became quieter. "The worst thing about mistakes is they c-can't be reversed. I d-did what I did."

   Alphys was still dejected about the poor monsters that had fallen down (fallen up?) and became those...things. No one should have that happen to them. The scientist believed it was her fault, and even if it was, people learn from their mistakes. Alphys wasn't a bad person, so if she can't fix her situation, she can try to move on. Undyne will help her realize that.

   "Those monsters are HAPPY now! It makes me so  _mad_ to see you like this!"

   "..."

   Undyne sighed. She knelt, putting her hands on her girlfriend's subtly quivering shoulders. She could give physical affection with passion, but when it was paired with emotional things, it...wasn't really her forte. But if anyone would try to help Alphys, it was her. "Ngaaah, come on. Don't dwell on the past...I...I learned that too." The fish monster's opinion on humans was not very pleasant due to the war. She wasn't born yet _during_ it, but knew of it. However, Frisk taught her that not all humans are bad. Alphys shouldn't worry so much about her own past, either.

   "Th...thank you. Y-you're awesome." The small lizard monster smiled, albeit weakly, but it was genuine. "And, maybe I am a tiny bit, t-too?" She added quietly.

   Undyne gave her girlfriend a beaming smile. "That's the spirit! And no prob, babe."

   "Aheheh..." Alphys giggled slightly at the nickname.

Soon enough, she gained a little more confidence. You can learn from mistakes.

**THE END!**

 

   


End file.
